


Heaven

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Krista have a calm moment beneath an oak tree.<br/>[Set right before the 104th graduate]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first YumiKuri & general ship fic.  
> Also posted on my DA|PetiteGalaxy

Seated back against the gnarled bark of the oak tree towering above her, Krista sat with her hands folded in her lap as a gentle breeze grazed her pallid cheeks. Focusing on her breathing she inhaled through her nose and parted her rosy lips, allowing the used air to pass through them. Steadily her chest rose and fell, each rivet in the tree trunk pressing its uneven pattern into her back as she breathed.

Diluted shouts whirled up from the concave pit of the cabins and training ground, dry dirt scampered across the field beneath the feet of training soldiers. Krista leaned her head back further, arching her azure hues up towards the lush leaves, their delicate branches extending over like an umbrella to block the summer sun. Tugging at her skirt bunching around her knees she waited patiently, facade draining the further away the other trainees got as they moved towards the cabins. Their voices faded with the blazing heat from the noon sun, draining their resolve to stay outside in the blistering heat. She watched them turn into tiny dots until they dissipated into the shade of the cabins, leaving her alone on her hillside perch.

Ymir carefully placed her larger boot inside Krista's footprints left in the grass, barely visible to the untrained eye. When she came upon her Ymir couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips, her profile facing the rolling hills. She could watch her like this endlessly, the way her lush lashes brushed against her cheeks and how her nose would crinkle when she was in deep in though. Ymir loved seeing Krista in her true element, grounded, instead of trembling on the pedestal high above the clouds where others forced her to be. The way the wind gripped her thin blonde strands left Ymir breathless, simple acts never escaped her keen eye yet she could never find enough of them to satiate her desire.

Padding softly towards her she ignored the hard drumming of her heart. She slid down the trunk and landed with a lump, eliciting a small laugh from Krista, which in turn ran scarlet shades across Ymir's usually unbroken features. Running her sweat laden palms across her pants, Ymir edged closer to Krista until her natural sweet scent over powered the smell of grass and dirt.

It was unspoken, an understanding between two people who could feel nothing in a world threaded with chaos and heart break. It winded and bound them together like damaged twine. Krista shifted, laying her head upon Ymir's bony shoulder. The weight of the world seemed to fade away each time their skin touched, it was electric and earth shaking but so terrifyingly fragile.

Ymir wound her arm around Krista's shoulders, tugging her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her head. Within the year they would chose their path, all their training would lead to their future in the military. They never discussed it verbally, the squeeze of Krista's hand and the returning arm around Ymir's waist was all they needed. Together, in the face of enemies and monsters, they would remain until they had no other choice but to part.

There, beneath the shade of the oak tree they could forget the daunting task of living on in a world caged like beasts, where death was more common than new life and blood spilled quicker than water. It was rare, the moments they had to just hold each other without worry or fatigue. Stillness encompassed them, beautifully and passionately, and gave them a glimpse into a heaven all their own.


End file.
